


Love me tonight

by noxsoulmate



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (kinda... but not really), Cop Dean Winchester, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feelings, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Inspired by Fanart, Late Night Writing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not My Fault, Not my usual fluff, Pining, Police Officer Dean Winchester, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Prostitute Castiel (Supernatural), Pure Smut, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tumblr Prompt, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, hooker cas, maybe it turned out fluffier than I thought
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:48:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21670018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxsoulmate/pseuds/noxsoulmate
Summary: After a particularly gruesome shift, Officer Dean Winchester knows exactly what he needs to cope with all that has happened. Or ratherwhohe needs.Based on an insanely smutty and hot pic by thefriendlypigeon
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 48
Kudos: 611
Collections: The Destiel Fan Survey Favs Collection





	Love me tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here I was, minding my own business, working on _Lumberjack Cookies_ … and then my friend, the wonderful and talented [thefriendlypigeon](https://thefriendlypigeon.tumblr.com/post/189459028514/officer-dean-winchester-is-letting-off-some-steam) just **had** to post this amazing picture. I even left her a semi-angry voice message - but she wasn’t even remotely sorry about teasing my muse - I wonder why 😂
> 
> Anyway, this is her original prompt:  
>  _Officer Dean Winchester is letting off some steam after a particularly gruesome shift. Of course hooker friend Cas doesn’t charge_ 😏  
> 
> 
> Enjoy 😜
> 
>  **Warning:**  
>  Some might see this as potential dub-con. I won’t tag it as such because it is made clear that this is not the case. Dean and Cas are best friends and it’s said outright that they do this fairly often, Cas clearly inviting him to “take what he needs”. Just thought I’d still point it out in case this might be a potential trigger for you :)  
>  Also a warning to those that are used to my fluffy balls of fluffness-fics… this is not one of those! You have been warned 😅

#  **Love me tonight**

_Something is burning inside, something that can't be denied_

~ Tom Jones, [Love me tonight](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8swUJ_FXwJ4)

The scent of blood was a faint companion as he walked down the hallway, though only a small part of his mind was occupied by that detail. The larger part - the louder one - didn’t care. It wasn’t the first time Dean Winchester was covered in blood and God knew, it certainly wouldn’t be the last.

Not in his line of duty, not in this hellhole of a city.

Usually, Dean made sure he was at least somewhat cleaned up before he left the station. Today, however…

Today he didn’t care.

It had been one shitload of a shift and had Dean learned to cope with his feelings like a regular human being, he would probably be sitting on a shrink’s couch right now, spilling his guts. Or out with his comrades having one too many rounds at the bar. Or hell, home crying in the tub, for all he knew.

But if crying was a normal reaction, it was a good thing Dean never did learn any healthy coping mechanisms.

Dean was fully aware that the next time he walked into this station, Chief Mills would drag him to the shrink herself. Probably by his ear. He knew the rules, knew that every officer had to see Dr. Joshua after what had happened today.

Until then, however, Dean was free to do what he wanted.

Free to handle it however he wanted.

For just a moment - a teeny tiny fleeting moment - he thought about heading to the bar down on the corner. It was much, much closer, his cop buddies would be there, so they could drink together, they could talk; maybe he could pick up some chick for a quick fuck in some bathroom or alleyway, and then forget about the whole grisly thing come morning.

That moment didn’t even last a heartbeat.

Because what he really wanted - what he _needed_ \- was something else entirely.

Or rather, _someone_.

Still ignoring the scent of blood emanating from his clothes, and the very obvious fact that this meant he was still covered with it and therefore at risk of smudging his beloved car, Dean got into his Chevy and drove out of the parking lot.

Just in time too, as Jody Mills stepped out of the precinct’s door the second he hit the street, anger on her face and his name on her lips as she called for him.

“Sorry, Jody,” he mumbled to himself, “not gonna happen tonight.” 

Dean hightailed it away from the precinct. It was late at night and thank fuck for that. It would make the drive to the other side of the city somewhat bearable. There were still cars, but at one in the morning, it was a minor annoyance.

While he drove, Dean tried to push away the pictures of the day. He had been a cop for almost two decades now; had wanted to be in this line of work since he could remember; had seen more horrors than most humans could ever even imagine.

And yet.

Today… 

Swallowing hard, Dean pressed down on the accelerator, pushing through that last traffic light as it was already orange… possibly red… 

Who cared.

Finally, Dean pulled into the parking lot of his destination. He could already feel himself relaxing, his shoulders slightly less tense at least. Hastily, his eyes searched out one particular window closer to the street, second to last on the left... _there_.

There he was. 

Moving seductively in his illuminated window, Cas was a sight to behold. Just a mere few years younger than Dean himself, Cas looked untouched by time, his body still lithe, his skin smooth, his ass…

Dean drew in a sharp breath and pressed his hand against his cock, which was already growing hard and taking an interest. This was nothing new to Dean. Hell, he could come - _had_ come - from just sitting here watching Cas put on a show in his window.

But tonight, that wouldn’t be enough.

No, tonight, he _needed_ him.

Getting out of his car, Dean raised his hand at Aaron and Bela as they waved to him, their windows closest to the entry. A few curtains were drawn closed, indicating that those windows were either empty or with clients.

Dean didn’t care. All he needed to know was that Cas’ curtain was open.

“Dean-o, nice to- what the hell _happened_ to you?”

“Hey, Gabe. Rough day, is all. Cas’ free?”

“As if you need to ask. But you sure you’re okay? Your left side looks like-”

“I’m fine,” Dean interrupted, no patience tonight to chit-chat with Gabriel, proud owner of _Casa Erotica_ and an old friend of Dean’s. 

Sometimes, Dean wondered if he would have the same freedom he had now if it weren’t for that friendship. Even with Cas himself being Dean’s oldest friend, Dean was sure any other brothel pimp would not be as lenient with a blood-covered, most likely crazed looking guy as Gabriel was.

But longtime enduring friendships and Cas’ regular sure had their advantages.

As it was, Gabe just waved his hand in the general direction of Cas’ door and didn’t say another word as Dean entered the familiar room.

He was greeted by a full sight at Cas’ firm and perfectly shaped ass and the moan that left his lips was impossible to hold in. 

“God, Cas.”

Cas’ chuckle was low and full of mirth. He loved teasing Dean and God was he good at it.

“Hello, Dean,” he greeted, the smile clear in his voice and when Cas turned his head. 

There was a short moment in which their eyes met and the raw emotions there were all-consuming. He could see it in the blue of Cas’ eyes; could feel it in every fiber of his own being; could hear it in the quickened beating of his own heart, his pulse hammering like a drum in his ears.

But the moment was gone as fast as it came - as always.

_Cops don’t date hookers._

Neither of them had ever spoken those words out loud but they had always been there. Lying between them even when they were pressed together, even when Dean was _inside_ Cas. 

_Cops don’t date hookers._

Like a rule. Or a law? No. Some kind of guarantee? Maybe.

Whatever it was, it helped them to be like this, no strings attached.

Certainly no feelings to intervene with their easy-going situation. 

Just friends - a hooker and a cop - who liked to fuck.

Sometimes it was for fun. Sometimes it was just so they could hang out. Sometimes it was because they needed someone they could trust. And sometimes - just sometimes - Dean needed to let off steam; needed it a little rougher than most other nights.

Cas never judged. He knew how to help him, how to be there for him without question.

But every now and then, when one of them would let their guard down, it was all there. It was so clear to see that they were both too scared to take that last plunge. 

That wasn’t, however, why Dean was here tonight.

Or was it?

That precious moment - the spark they shared and never mentioned - turned sour the second Cas fully took in Dean’s appearance. Right away, the seducing nuance of his body vanished, along with the wide smile. Shock replaced it. 

“Oh my God, Dean! What happened?” he exclaimed, getting up and taking the few short steps over towards Dean, his hands coming up as if to start examining him.

“Never mind that, it’s nothing. I’m fine,” Dean whispered reassuringly, wrapping Cas in his arms, his lips already seeking out the column of Cas’ neck.

To his dismay, his friend gently, but firmly, pushed him back.

“This is _not_ nothing, Dean. Are you hurt? Or is this someone else’s blood?”

“Don’t know, don’t care. Please, Cas. I _need_ you.”

“Dean-”

“Please,” Dean repeated, letting his guard drop fully, showing Cas the emotions he had all bottled up for the past few hours.

Whatever Cas heard in his voice, or saw on his face, it caused him to suck in a shocked breath. But otherwise, he didn’t react - and for that one reason, Dean loved him more than he ever would anyone else. Cas simply knew him. Knew what he wanted, what he needed, and what would break him.

Knew that this was Dean’s safe haven and that he would never, ever, show these emotions somewhere else.

Or, more importantly, _to_ _someone_ else.

So he didn’t wipe at Dean’s eyes, as Dean knew Cas must want to, but instead, he took his hand and pulled him over to the bed. He pressed the button to close the curtains on the window and then lay down on his back, sending Dean an inviting smile.

Hesitating for just a moment to take in the sinful picture Cas presented, Dean finally crawled onto the bed and over Cas. His lips were on that soft skin before he was even fully on the bed, hands trailing all over that beautiful body. 

Already, he could feel himself relaxing fully. The moment he touched Cas, he groaned, all the stress of the day melting away further with each press of his lips against soft skin - all the pictures in his head, all the voices still echoing in his mind - vanishing with one long exhale.

He was safe, he was here.

He was with Cas.

As he took a deep breath, Dean smelled Cas’ personal body lotion - not the one _Casa Erotica_ provided. Another groan left him, this one involuntary and so full of lust that it had Cas chuckle and bury his hands in Dean’s hair.

“Yeah, night was slow,” Cas muttered, his voice so fucking low it shot right to Dean’s cock. “No clients for me so far.”

That was all the invitation Dean needed. Cas knew _exactly_ what this information would do to him so he had no qualms of letting his desire get the better of him. The sudden rush of pure _lust_ leading him to bite down into that soft flesh. Cas gasped, arching his back of the bed. His grip in Dean’s hair tightened for just a moment before he went limp again, chuckling, clearly amused by Dean’s eagerness.

Dean had no problem with Cas’ line of profession, absolutely not. Hell, he was friends with about half the hookers in this establishment.

But… well, there was something to be said to know that no one else had touched this body tonight. That this skin was still clean and fresh from Cas’ last shower at home. Of course, he showered and cleaned up after every client… but- it was just- it was _different_.

Maybe because Cas _still_ used that same lotion he had used when they were teenagers. The same one Dean’s mind connected with friendship and warmth and… and…

He couldn’t let himself finish the thought, so he distracted himself by closing his lips around the nipple in front of him, sucking gently before carefully biting down.

Lust-filled groans sent chills all over Dean’s body. He could never get enough of this melody, so once again, he sucked that rosy bud into his mouth. Twirling it around with the tip of his tongue. At the same time, he twisted the other one with his fingers, just this side of painful. Knowing Cas’ body the way Dean did, he had no problem walking that thin line. He patiently waited for that one moment, that heartbeat in which Cas would let his guard down and relax into the feeling.

Then he bit down again.

And immediately, Cas surged off the bed, grasping at Dean’s hair as he gasped.

“Fuck,” he growled, grip in Dean’s hair tightening even further. “Fuck, Dean. Don’t be such a tease.”

Looking up, Dean’s lips pulled into a smirk as he took in Cas’ parted lips, watched as he softly panted for air. The first signs of a blush could already be seen.

“But you like it when I tease.”

“I also _like it_ when you fuck me into oblivion, so get on with it.”

Huffing a rough chuckle, Dean let his lips catch on to Cas’ nipple once more. Right away, Cas closed his eyes and threw his head back as he moaned. If there was one point on Cas’ body that could easily be used to drive him into madness, it was his hypersensitive nipples.

Finally deeming them tortured enough, Dean let go of those pink buds, moving further up Cas’ body. However, it seemed his friend had finally reached the end of his patience. Dean was just licking along his pecs - over his heart, but really, who was asking - when Cas rolled his hips sinfully, brushing along Dean’s erection, pressing his own into it in the process. Hissing, Dean once again sank his teeth into that soft skin, leaving a mark on Cas’ left pec.

“Come _on_ , Dean.” Cas’ voice was dark and rough. Lust filled. 

Once again, he thrust into Dean’s groin.

“Stop teasing.”

Deft fingers left Dean’s hair as Cas moved his hands over his own head. Dean closed his eyes for a moment, moaning as he buried his nose in Cas’ neck for just a heartbeat.

He knew what was coming. Knew the words that would follow.

“Take what you need. I’m all yours.”

Surging up and forward, Dean caught Cas’ lips before the last syllable had even left them. He knew he was the only one who was ever allowed to kiss Cas properly in this room; and that made it all the more thrilling. 

All the more forbidden and _real_ at the same time.

He was still fully clothed, including his weapons belt, so he was as careful as he could be in his eagerness to feel Cas pressed against him. Dean positioned himself over Cas’ legs, encasing him fully. Cas moaned into their kiss and when Dean felt his hands moving again, he reacted right away, catching Cas’ wrists in just his left hand. A slight unease in his upper left arm told him there probably was a scratch to be checked out after all - but the thought was already gone before it had even really been conjured. 

Especially when Cas stopped struggling against the restraint of his wrists, surrendering himself to Dean right away, allowing him to take full control.

Instead, Dean let go of Cas’ lips, giving the man room to breathe and moan; and swear to his heart’s desire. He moved to his neck, finding that sweet spot Cas denied the existence of. His groan and the buck of his hips told Dean otherwise but he had long since given up on pointing that out to Cas. Instead, he just grinned into Cas’ neck, breathing in his sweet scent, allowing himself that one moment. As he moved on to take Cas further apart, the man beneath him writhed and squirmed, Dean’s name in every other huff of breath.

Dean couldn’t help but leave another bite-mark on Cas’ drool-worthy arms, packed with muscles that could put most other men to shame. He distracted his friend by letting his fingers play with those abused nipples once more, taking his time marking Cas’ body.

He loved doing that.

Knew he was only allowed to when Cas wouldn’t have any other clients after him. 

Hated the fact that it was like that.

He wanted to mark him _especially_ when there would be other men after him.

But he couldn’t.

Because this was Cas’ job.

Dean had no problem with that - but that didn’t mean he had to _like_ it.

When Cas’ began to softly push against the restraint of his wrists, Dean moved back up, dragging his lips over that enticing skin. When he reached his neck, Dean used his tongue rather than his lips, licking up over his taut throat.

The writhing beneath him became so erratic, Dean had to use his free hand to hold Cas’ torso in place, grinding down again to pin his hips. Cas’ moan was so fucking loud that Dean couldn’t help but to nip at Cas’ chiseled chin, his stubble scratching at Dean’s lips just right, before he pulled back to watch Cas’ face.

“ _Dean_.”

Dean wasn’t even naked yet and Cas already sounded _wrecked_. 

_Sonofabitch_ , Dean thought with a smirk, _he loved driving his man wild_.

But he was no saint.

And he was so hard, it was painful to still be in his uniform.

The moment he released Cas’ hands, they flew down to his belt, as Dean had known they would. Cas’ was just as hard as he was, if not harder, and Dean could feel how desperate he was for Dean to fuck him.

Once his belt was gone - dropped down next to the bed without a care for his weapons, Cas made quick work in freeing Dean’s erection, pants and underwear pushed down just far enough for Cas to have better access. Dean groaned as Cas took him in his hands, his grip strong, the stroke punishing. Perfect.

“Nnhh, Cas.”

Eyes closed again, Dean bit his lip to get his head back into the game. When he did, he quickly reached for the condoms on the table next to the bed - the good ones, the ones with lube. Eagerly, Cas took it from him and opened it with his teeth. He rolled the condom over Dean’s cock in record time, while Dean repositioned himself between his legs. 

As Dean watched him, he wondered for the briefest of moments if Cas was as eager with all his clients - but he knew the answer to that question with less than a second’s thought when Cas’ eyes met his. 

There was too much need there. Too much want. For _Dean._

Knowing that Cas always took extra care before starting work, Dean finally stopped his teasing and gave them both what they wanted. Positioning himself just right, he pushed into Cas without warning, eliciting yet another gasp out of his man, one which ended with a hissed, “yesss.”

Urging Dean on, Cas’ grabbed for Dean’s ass, pulling him impossibly closer as Cas wiggled beneath him. Lifting up just enough to position himself better, Dean wound one arm under Cas’ thigh, hoisting his leg. The new angle made them both groan and right away, Dean set up a steady pace, his strokes bordering on brutal. And still, Cas urged him for more. 

His hands wandered all over Dean’s body, pulling and pushing on his uniform, to expose Dean to his gaze. They gripped his hair, his shoulders, especially when Dean sucked on his collarbone. When he got a hold on his neck, he pulled Dean into a hungry kiss, clashing their lips together and taking what he wanted. Demanding more, demanding all. 

And Dean gave it to him. More than willing to give everything to this man who gave everything back.

With the intensity between them, it was no wonder they reached their breaking point far sooner than either of them would have liked. Yet, they could not have stopped chasing it. Not for anything in this world. That heat, that feeling, that moment. Not wanting it to ever end but needing to reach that finish. Needing each _other._

Dean moved his hand and took hold of Cas’ firm cock, quickly jerking him off to help him along. He was rewarded with a long moan, one he swallowed with his kiss.

He sensed it when Cas was about to tumble over the edge, twisted his hand just right as he took him there. As he slammed into him one last time, buried himself deep, he followed Cas right over that edge, falling with him as stars danced before his eyes.

~*~

As he came back to wakefulness he felt soft kisses in his hair and a hand gently brushing up and down his body.

“Urgh, how long?” he rasped out.

“Just about twenty minutes, don’t worry-”

“Shit, ‘ma sorry, Cas,” Dean groaned, already mentally getting his shit together. Trying to push himself up from where he was lying in Cas’ arms - from a place he never wanted to leave. 

_Fuck this,_ he thought, _why can’t I stay here?_

The traitorous thought was probably why he put up no resistance when strong arms circled his shoulders and pulled him back down to the bed.

“Don’t worry. Gabe took me off the clock. I’m yours all night.”

Dean was too tired to fight the moan which escaped him at hearing those words.

“Cas, I can’t… you need the money.”

“And you need me right now, so shut up. Oh, and if you even so much as _think_ to offer to pay me, I’m going to press my finger right into that cut on your arm and _wriggle_ , got that?”

Dean only nodded, humming his assent as he pressed closer into Cas’ warmth, allowing himself to be held and comforted by his friend.

Because Cas was right and they both knew it. Dean needed Cas tonight.

And not just for the sex.

It had happened once or twice before, that Dean would stay, even after a night when he really just came to let off steam. Usually, he would leave afterward, letting Cas get back to work, no matter if it was a normal night together for them or if Dean had been rougher, chasing away the pictures of whatever had happened on those days.

But then there were these very few instances where they both knew that it simply wasn’t enough. Where Dean needed more and Cas was always eager to give him just that. To hold him and make him feel better.

“Wanna talk about it?”

Dean shook his head, burying his nose in Cas’ soft skin instead. It still smelled of his body lotion - that and sex. Dean smiled, content.

“Okay.” Cas didn’t push, he never did. Dean was sure he never wanted to know anyway, that he was just offering to help Dean.

Just as Dean was okay with what Cas did for a living, Cas was alright with Dean’s job.

But just like with Dean, that didn’t mean he had to like it.

Which was mostly why Dean usually made sure to clean up before he got here - so not to scare his man even more.

… his man…

Dean softly moaned as he realized what he had just been thinking.

Had been thinking this whole time.

Pushing the thought aside, he rather concentrated on Cas’ hand drawing pattern over his back while the other arm still held Dean close.

“Okay,” Cas said again, “but at least let me take care of that wound. And please, let me get you out of this blood-soaked shirt.”

Dean wanted to protest, he really did, he would rather stay as they were. But he knew Cas well enough to know he wouldn’t stop pushing. So better get it over with.

Slowly lifting himself up, Dean became aware of the mess sticking to the front of his shirt and Cas’ abdomen.

“Sorry,” he grunted out. “That must have been uncomfortable. Why didn’t you wake me sooner?”

“It’s okay,” Cas assured, quickly getting up and moving over to the sink. “You needed it,” he added, sending Dean one of his soft smiles. The one that was as bright as sunshine.

It made Dean’s heart start hammering against his chest.

In a hasty attempt to tame his feelings, Dean sat up on the bed and made quick work of the condom, catching the washcloth Cas sent flying in his direction. He cleaned his crotch and then began to unbutton his shirt. If he wasn’t mistaken, this part of his uniform was now thoroughly ruined. Or at least, not something he wanted to explain to the dry-cleaner.

Meanwhile, Cas had cleaned himself and thrown a loose robe around his body. He was now filling a bowl with some warm water and taking various things out of the little first aid kit he kept under the sink. It wasn’t much, but enough for small wounds.

Once done, he put everything down on the table next to the bed.

“Here, let me help you,” he mumbled as Dean struggled to get the shirt off of his hurt arm. 

Cas carefully brushed it off and tossed it toward the bin. Checking Dean’s upper arm, he quickly picked up one of his washcloths and cleaned the cut and the area around it. Of course, it was made a little harder by the fact the blood had long since dried, the cut patched back together - with whatever dirt had made its way in there.

Cas cleaned and disinfected it as best he could before putting a bandage over it. All the while, Dean couldn’t take his eyes from that beautiful face. 

Not that he ever really tried.

“This will leave a scar, you know that, right?” Cas’ tone was soft, but still held an ounce of reprimand. “Had you let me look at it right away, I might have been able to clean it enough to-”

“Hey, hey,” Dean replied, reaching for Cas’ hand. He had moved to sit on the corner of the bed to give Cas easier access to his arm. Now he waited for Cas to look at him. “Totally worth it.”

“Dean.”

“Nah, I’m serious here, Cas. I _needed_ you. One scar more or less on this body won’t change a thing.”

Dean knew Cas understood what he was saying - better another scar on his body than actually breaking down because his mind couldn’t take it anymore. However, that didn’t mean that Cas had to like it. Which clearly, he didn’t, if the annoyed huff was anything to go by.

“Seriously, Dean. You need to take better care of yourself,” he grumbled, winding his hand out of Dean’s to put all the things back where they belonged.

Dean grinned at him. “Why? I got you for that.” Reaching out, he took Cas’ wrist once more, pulling him into his lap. 

Despite his annoyance, Cas still went willingly. 

“You take care of me so perfectly when I need it. Took care of me perfectly just now.”

Cas leaned in, shutting him up with his lips on Dean’s. Way too soon, he pulled back.

“That wasn’t just your blood there, was it?”

Dean just shook his head - they both knew the answer to that anyway.

“I just wish you had someone to talk to about what you went through.”

“Oh, but I have.”

Cas’ blue eyes snapped up, wide with shock.

“Joshua, my shrink. You know that,” Dean said with a wink, the butterflies in his stomach soaring high when he saw the relief wash over Cas’ face.

In the next heartbeat, he was hit somewhat softly in the chest.

“You ass. That’s not what I meant. You need someone,” he swallowed hard, not meeting Dean’s eyes as his voice dropped to a murmur. “Someone to go home to. Someone to take care of you.”

“I just told you,” Dean replied, his voice barely above a rumbled whisper. “I’ve got _you_ for that.”

“Dean…”

It was a warning.

Dean knew it was a warning, and yet, Cas was still sitting in his lap. Not looking at him, but his hands still dug into Dean’s shoulders.

It was a warning - and for the first time in his life, Dean didn’t fucking care.

“I don’t want someone else,” he mumbled as he leaned in to brush his nose along the pulse point under Cas’ jaw, leaving kisses on his path until he reached his ear. “I’ve got _you_.”

Cas’ whimper was so small, Dean would have missed it had he not been so close. Carefully, slowly, Dean leaned back, catching Cas’ eyes. They were full of untamable want and lust - but also some measure of insecurity.

“Dean, you don’t mean it like-”

“Actually, Cas… yeah, I do.”

“But… we’ve never-”

“After today,” Dean interrupted again, taking a second to collect his thoughts. He was open and honest right now - raw to the core. He always was with Cas. So this really was not the best moment to bring up today’s events again. But then again, he needed Cas to understand. 

“After today,” he began once more. “I just… I can’t…”

Taking another deep breath, he started a third time. Cas waited patiently for him and Dean knew wherever he was going with this, it was the right way.

“I’ve seen a lot in my line of duty. And I’ve certainly always known that life’s too short to not fully commit. But today… let’s just say it really drove that home.”

“What are you saying, Dean?”

 _Good question_. Dean swallowed hard. He hadn’t come here for that. Had never meant for this conversation to happen.

But every word he spoke was true, and he knew it in his guts that there was no going back anymore.

This was it.

“That I want you, Cas. _All_ of you.”

Cas sucked in a sharp breath while Dean was holding his, their gazes locked on each other.

They had both known, always. Had both realized a long time ago what they felt for each other. But they had never said it.

And now, Dean had finally taken that plunge.

The silence filling the room was deafening. It drew out for so long, Dean was worried he had ruined it all.

Had ruined their fragile guarantee.

Their friendship.

His safe haven...

“Well, then,” Cas finally spoke up, clearing his voice as a smile slowly formed on his lips. “I guess we better get you home.”

“What?” Dean asked, dumbfounded. 

That was certainly not one of the many replies he had expected to get. Yet, Cas’ smile only grew bigger as his arms snaked around Dean’s shoulders.

“I have always wanted you to fuck me into that huge bed of yours.”

This time, it was Dean sucking in his breath. “What? Why… why did you never…”

“Say anything?” Cas finished for him, playfully rutting against him as he drew nearer, his lips only inches from Dean’s. “Because I only wanted to be there as your boyfriend, not your hooker.”

Before Dean could answer - or really, react in any way - Cas’ lips sealed against his, eagerly kissing him. And Dean responded in kind.

_Boyfriend._

The word rang in Dean’s mind, pushing away any dark thoughts left behind, consuming all of his focus and attention.

“Gotta tell you, Cas,” Dean finally rasped out when they ended their makeout session and Cas got up to quickly get dressed. “You’ve never been my hooker.”

The smile he received from Cas was blinding.

Since he hadn’t even taken off his boots, Dean was done dressing rather quickly, just doing up his pants and picking up his weapons’ belt. His black undershirt would do just fine for getting home.

Cas wasn’t far behind and was ready to leave before he knew it.

“Come on,” he said, taking Dean’s hand. “I’m not gonna spend my first night with my boyfriend at work.”

Dean couldn’t help it, he laughed as they left Cas’ window room.

~*~

They did not make it home for round two.

About halfway there, Cas grew impatient and let his head sink into Dean’s crotch.

“What, Cas, no-” Dean tried to stop him - really, as an officer, he should know better. But the moment his cock was free and Cas’ lips closed around the head, it was all he could do to pull over to the curb and pray that none of his fellow cops would find them.

One of his hands wandered into Cas’ wild hair, the other one gripped the steering wheel hard, holding on for dear life, as his head dropped back and his eyes closed.

“Oh God, _Cas._ Yes.”

The praise and encouragement tumbled from his lips, a constant babble of nonsense as Cas slowly took him apart with his mouth.

God, he was good. The best, actually.

Dean softly bucked into the warm and inviting mouth. As Cas picked up speed, his head bobbing up and down, the steering wheel began to protest under Dean’s increased grip. Within minutes, he was coming, groaning like a porn star, unable to even care that some of his spunk ran down onto the front seat.

He would just have to give Baby a proper cleaning tomorrow.

After he had taken apart his boyfriend over and over and over again of course.

~*~

They had finally made it to Dean’s house, but it wasn’t until round five that Cas’ wish of being fucked into Dean’s king-size bed and memory foam mattress was answered.

Round three happened against the door, which was barely closed before Dean pressed Cas against the wall and began sucking his way down to his cock. Repaying - or really, showing his gratitude - for round two.

After that, they had needed some nutrition, of course… and maybe - just maybe - the kitchen counter would also need some cleaning in the morning, after Dean’s car.

But really, who cared?

Certainly not Dean as he slowly made love to his boyfriend. His day was well and truly forgotten as he drew out the moment, enjoying every touch, every moan - and all the begging.

And later, when he held Cas in his arms, both of them finally sated and happily drifting off to sleep, Dean still couldn’t find it in himself to remember the events that had driven him to finally admit to his feelings. He had no energy left - except for the small amount he used to pull Cas closer.

_~ The End ~_

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I guess there was some fluff after all 😅 I CAN’T HELP IT, IT’S IN MY DNA!! Also, I asked in two Destiel Facebook groups how they wanted this to end and except for two people, everybody wanted HEA - and really, how would I do that without fluff, right? Right 😁
> 
> The title and quote are inspired by the song [Love me tonight](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8swUJ_FXwJ4) by Tom Jones. No idea why, I just feel like that song fits.
> 
> As always, biggest thanks to my wonderful friend and beta [ArielSakura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArielSakura) \- who is crazy enough to beta my stuff on the spot, lol 💕
> 
> And I guess thanks to my friend and amazing artist [thefriendlypigeon](https://thefriendlypigeon.tumblr.com/) for her picture she posted right before I wanted to go to bed - the working title for this piece was “I hate my friend” 😂
> 
> Hope you all liked it 💖


End file.
